


Not the one to lie

by sam_writes_stuff



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_stuff/pseuds/sam_writes_stuff
Summary: Something was noticeably off with Lucifer. The celestial never lies and his actions in the past few weeks have made Chlore more worried than reassuring. She decides to do something drastic to find out the truth.This is not a songfic. There is a song only on the first page. What Lucifer episode would be epic without a song at the beginning.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Not the one to lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this since I saw the trailer. As I mentioned This is not a songfic. I was listening to Peter Gabriel's My body is a cage and it felt like just right to be an opener song for the fic.  
> This is my first Lucifer fic. Hope you guys enjoy the whole thing.

**_  
My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key_ **

There was no piano in Hell. No music to relieve the agony of his heart. No pouring his heart out on the keys playing the same song over and over again in front of an audience that had no clue that the club owner wasn’t just pulling a great show but living a bit of life. Or maybe escaping a bit of his own demons and personal hell. Now there was no escape from the hell or the demons, his ruthless subjects. The king of hell surely didn’t sing amongst his subjects. Hell wasn’t that kind of a place. There was eternal darkness and screams of souls suffering from Eons.

**_I'm living in an age_ **

**_That calls darkness light_ **

**_Though my language is dead_ **

**_Still the shapes fill my head_ **

Lucifer never liked this place. Humans sinned on their own will. Murder, rape, terrorism to name a few. He was there trapped to deal with the blackest sludge in the human spirit, to punish them, give them what they deserve. At the beginning he was too proud, too much of a sadist not to enjoy torturing his father’s precious creations. He had no regard for the pathetic creatures that were as good as worms. They got what they deserved, he weighed every sin and created a personal hell for each one of them.

**_I'm standing on a stage_ **

**_Of fear and self-doubt_ **

**_It's a hollow play_ **

**_But they'll clap anyway_ **

It was amusing at first, later he just got bored. Humans reacted the same way always asking for forgiveness at the end. The worst kind of sinners were trapped in the deepest level of inferno repenting for their wrong-doings for almost eternity. Their crimes were so heinous that they would be in there for practically till the end of days.

**_I'm living in an age  
That screams my name at night  
But when I get to the doorway  
There's no one in sight_ **

**_My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love_ **

This time it was different. He had hated being there before, more so now that he was away from the one person he loved. It was exhausting to deal with the sinners, was he really the sole authority on justice and what the deserved? His moral compass was Chloe without her everything was meaningless. Many years back if someone had told him that he would have fallen for a mortal he would have laughed it off, but there he was. He was sick and tired of torturing humans, judging for their sins dealing with the worst of humanity.

**_Just because you've forgotten_ **

**_That don't mean you're forgiven_ **

Thousands of years had passed in hell since he had left Chloe on earth. Time ran much differently down there. For Chloe, it would be a few months or a year at best. There would be a time, eon later when Chloe would have to leave her mortal body. He hoped that she would go to heaven. She had to for the person she is. Her father can’t be so cruel to send her to hell for him to torture. That would be his personal brand of hell. He could never. Not to her.

**_You're standing next to me  
My mind holds the key_ **

**_Set my spirit free  
Set my spirit free  
Set my body free_ **

Not her, not Ella, Linda, or not even Dan. Would father be that cruel?

* * *

_Lamia_ , the daughter of Lilith stood before Lucifer in the throne room. From the clothes she was wearing, he could tell she was on her way to collect the souls of recently deceased sinners. It was her duty to drag them to hell after their death. She was a sharp and bright one and rarely paid him a visit unless she needed something from him.

“Paying a visit to your sister now, are we?” He asked in his spectacular devilish charm.

“Very funny, my lord. You know very well I don’t get along with Maze.” She said coldly.

“Off you go then, humans won’t bring themselves to hell on their own now, would they!” Lucifer commanded.

“This one… you might want to go collect it yourself.” She said carefully.

“Who is it now? The one who started the Amazonian fire or the one responsible for warfare in middle-east?” Lucifer asked being amused. “Or is it the orange? I have planned some fun activities for him.”

“It’s umm…” Lamia hesitated. “It’s the one you used to fancy.”

“Chloe?” His eyes grew darker. He couldn’t believe it. “Impossible. She doesn’t belong here.”

“She committed the unforgivable sin,” Lamia said quietly.

“She did what!” Lucifer got up the throne, he had to make a trip to the earth.

* * *

“Dan something is off.” Chloe was being cautious around the precinct. Lucifer had not arrived yet but one can never be too cautious when it comes to celestials. “This sounds crazy but Lucifer is not himself lately.”

“I never thought I would say this but Lucifer seems nice which is weird.” Dan said, “I think you’re onto something.”

“Thanks, Dan I have been losing my mind over this.” She said. “He’s different … Like if this was possible but more confident and careless even for Lucifer. I first thought it was the time he was away but it’s not that.”

“I caught him at the fridge asked him if he was stealing my pudding. He said he never liked that mortal goo.” Dan said frowning. “He’s different around Trixie too.”

“Yes, I have noticed that. Lucifer never lies and he lied to me yesterday when he tried to tip off Trixie.” Chloe said that. “Lucifer could be in trouble.” She took a deep breath. “Dan, there is something you need to know. He is who he says he is. He is the devil.”

Dan chuckled a bit, “I knew it, he must have ties with the mafia. It’s a no-brainer. Lux? All the women, the drugs. You think he got busted and acting weird?”

“Dan, he is the literal devil, as in the ruler of hell. The whole thing is real.” Chloe pleaded. “He never lied about anything.”

“You believe that?” He frowned again in confusion.

“I have seen it, Dan. It’s all true.” She said, “You don’t have to believe in all that I need one favour from you. To prove that whoever is here with us is not the real Lucifer.”

Before Dan could reply the imposter entered the floor. Beige jacket and a turtleneck, Chloe knew this dressing choice would be too distasteful the real devil. The man walked towards them with a charming smile identical to the real Lucifer.

“Good morning, love.” He kissed Chloe’s cheeks. “Daniel.” He greeted way to politely than he would usually.

“Hey guys we gotta rush, new homicide came in.” Ella came to them. “Pickled brains.” She said with excitement “It’s pretty gory. Why would the big guy keep this for Monday morning? Uggh!”

“I am sure my father has some fine plans for you, miss Lopez. You know a mysterious way and all?” Lucifer said. “Shall we?” Chloe was leaving with them when Dan called her back.

“Chloe a word?” Dan said. Chloe asked the rest of them to go ahead. “Lucifer talks about God as his father but never in a good way.” He said. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded a yes.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked.

“Not now,” Chloe said cautiously. “I will call you after work.”

Linda had put baby Charlie to sleep when she came to meet others in the drawing-room, it’s not easy to make the little one get to sleep but she succeeded.

“What is going on Chloe?” Amenadiel was concerned. It was 10 pm on the clock, everyone in the room wondering what was the urgency of the meeting and waiting for an answer from Chloe.

Chloe sat on the chair, cross-armed. “Lucifer has been acting strange since he’s back.” She started. “I am now sure it’s not Lucifer but someone else, pretending to be him.”

Linda and Amenadiel exchanged a look. “And you know this because?” She asked.

“There were many things that seemed off initially. His mannerisms and the way he was with other people. But it was nothing more than just a hunch. Then, Dan and I sort of did an experiment.” Chloe paused and noticed Maze’s already hardened face go cold some more. She swallowed and continued. “Lucifer’s vulnerability. This imposter is not vulnerable when I am around him. It was the final nail in the coffin. I guess I have known for a while that it wasn’t the real Lucifer but earlier couldn’t pinpoint at one thing. Whoever this is, is really good at pretending to be him.”

“It’s Michael. Lucifer’s twin brother.” Maze who was sitting by the corner said.

“You have known this?” Chloe was devastated, “And you didn’t tell me.”

“Chloe you have to understand.” Linda tried to calm her down.

“You guys too?” Chloe said in disbelief. “How long has been going on? You guys didn’t warn me a thing. How could you Linda?”

“He threatened us. He said he would hurt you and Trixie if we try to tell you.” Maze said. “I told you that you don’t need him. Because it’s not who you thought it was.”

In a flash, Chloe could recall all the strange conversations she had with three of them at different points. Maze telling her to stay away from him, offering one of her knives for Chloe’s safety if it comes to that. Linda telling her that people change and morph into different people over time and she must figure out if she really wanted to be with this person anymore. She thought Maze was just being herself and Linda was being neutral as her therapist.

Amenadiel had come to her apartment after his sudden fight with Lucifer at the precinct. She felt there was something he was trying to say her that night when he apologized for making a scene earlier that day at the office. They had a conservation about protecting the people in their lives and the fact that sometimes it comes with a cost. They all were trying to protect her and hint her to find the truth herself.

“He’s the strongest of us all, Chloe,” Amenadiel said. “There’s only Lucifer who is a match to him.”

“He threatened Amenadiel to get to Charlie if we don’t keep his secret with us.” Linda let out a sob. “I am sorry Chloe, you have every right to be mad at us but you have to understand.”

Chloe sat there and nodded. “He can’t get away with this. I am gonna stop him.”

“Chloe, babe I know you care about all of us.” Maze said calmly, “How are you gonna do this by yourself?”

“I won’t. I am going to get lucifer back.” She said determined, “And I need your help.”

The doorbell rang. Dan had finally arrived.

“What did I miss?” He asked grabbing a seat nonchalantly.

“Other than it’s Michael Lucifer’s brother who is impersonating him and threatening everyone here if they tell the truth, not much,” Chloe said to him. Then she turned to everyone else, “I told him about Lucifer and you guys. Better to stay informed about who we’re up against.”

“He seems like he hasn’t really confided into the idea.” Maze said. “Anyway, what help do you need from us? Neither Amenadiel and I can go to hell and call him back. Part of Lucifer’s stupid arrangement.”

“He didn’t want to be convinced to come back up here,” Amenadiel said. “So that is off the book.”

“There is one other way.” Chloe said. “It might be a bit . . . drastic.”

“Ooh, are we talking about a séance or an occult ritual?” Linda asked in an eccentric voice. Everyone gave her a look. “Hell is real and this is fake? That’s brilliant.” She was not impressed with the findings.

“So, here is only one, one-way ticket to hell as per the book, even though if you have lived a moderately good life,” Chloe said. “The unforgivable sin.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Maze literally sat up from her place.

“Chloe, my father doesn’t forgive anyone who commits this sin, this is why it’s literally called unforgivable.” Amenadiel protested, “You could be trapped in hell forever. Think about Trixie. Think about Luci, he will be commissioned to torture you personally.”

“What sin are we talking about?” Dan who was quiet finally asked.

“She’s talking about suicide, Dan.” Maze filled him in. “ And, Chloe it’s painful and no, there must be another way. He wouldn’t forgive you.”

“There isn’t Maze. It’s our best shot.” Chloe said to her then turned to Amenadiel “If your father really has put me in Lucifer’s path he would forgive me for my actions and I have no guilt.”

“So we are counting on him now?” Amenadiel was frustrated, “Chloe what if he doesn’t?”

“Wait, your father, that would be God, put Chloe in Lucifer’s path?” Dan was very confused at this point. “What does that even mean?”

“Dan we would fill you in later, not now,” Linda told him. “Chloe, you are sure you want to do this?”

“There is no other way Linda.” She replied. “I need to make sure Lucifer himself comes to get my soul. That’s the crucial detail. Are you guys with me?”

With much bargaining and confusion finally, Amenadiel and Maze agreed to help. Maze would make sure the Lillim gets the info to Lucifer first hand and Amenadiel would be a witness for Chloe when her soul would be judged. Dan would take Michael to Vegas under the disguise of helping Candy. Michael should fall for this in order to keep up with his assumed persona and helping a dear friend of Lucifer should cement his façade as his brother. The meeting was disbanded and Chloe left for her home. She had a sitter looking after Trixie whom she needed to relieve.

Dan stayed for a little longer to chat with Amenadiel. “From what Chloe told me, you are Lucifer’s brother an angel?” Dan asked him to which he nodded. “When you said Charlotte is in heaven you really meant heaven?”

“The silver city yes,” Amenadiel replied. “I carried her there myself.”

“Dan, if you need to talk, you know my door is open alright?” Linda told him in an assuring voice.

“Thanks, Linda.” Dan said, “But I guess I just got the closure I needed.”

* * *

Lucifer rushed to earth. He had thought of trying to talk to Maze or his brother Amenadiel but there was no time. Lamia guided him to the spot, it was behind a hospital, quite secluded and no one had found her yet. She had jumped off the building but her body was there without a scratch. It looked like she was sleeping. He walked to her and knelt next to her, taking her head on his lap.

“She’s not dead,” Lucifer whispered. Lucifer wasn’t a lunatic, Lamia knew better than that but at that moment, he had the look of a mad man on his face. “Where are you hiding? Come out!” Lucifer screamed looking up.

“My lord, what are you... .?” Lamia couldn’t finish, she saw a man walking down the backdoor of the hospital. He was wearing blue scrubs. She knew better than being there.

The man walked to him and leaned down to kneel beside Lucifer. “Hello, son.”

With Lamia gone, it was just the father and the son. “What is going on here?” Lucifer asked.

“Seems like she was trying to reach out to you.” His father said in a calm voice that angered him. Did this man really care about Chloe? “Clever girl.” He smiled.

“Where is her soul?” Lucifer asked.

“She’s in limbo.” He informed and tapped her forehead, “I doubt she would have any memories of that. But you would find your answers with her.”

Lucifer looked at her, her face was calm like nothing had happened. “She should be awake soon.” His father said before walking off.

Chloe gasped and opened her eyes. His father was already gone and he had other things at hand than chasing the dear daddy. “Lucifer.” She tried to sit up, still breathing heavily. “Did it work? Is it really you?”

Lucifer’s eyes were fixed on her “What were you thinking! Are you out of your mind?” He was furious, his eyes had gone red. “Did you think about Trixie before doing this, detective?” Lucifer wasn’t particularly going to call her _detective_ but it just rolled on his tongue. Old habits.

Chloe hugged him tightly. “It is you.” She said between her sobs.

Just like that Lucifer couldn’t stay mad at her. He placed his hands on the back of her head and gently stroked her hair to calm her down “Chloe, what’s wrong?” She quickly reached for his lips. Her lips were soft and warm like he remembered. Slightly salty from her tears. He had imagined this in his head for centuries. He longed for her more than she knew. She welcomed his tongue with her own. Lucifer pulled her closer with every breath. She clutched onto him like he would slip away if she let go. Could he blame her?

Lucifer broke the kiss to have a look at her face, her lips, her nose, her mole below the eye, her eyes. “Chloe.” He said in a soft voice. “Why did you do this? You know dear dad would have sent you to hell and that would leave me no option but to…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“I . . .” Chloe’s phone rang. That earthly device was more evil than anything he had seen. “Hi Dan, it worked. He’s back. Yeah, we’re going to Linda’s after this. You be safe with him. Trixie is with Linda. She’s fine. Take care, Dan.”

Snippets of this conversation did nothing for Lucifer but to confuse him more. She put the phone back standing up. It was his father’s miracle that nothing had happened to her, not even a scratch. He stood with her. “I missed you Lucifer.” She said.

“Detective?” This suspense was getting frustrating for him.

Before she could answer, again they were interrupted by Maze and Amenadiel.

“Lucy, it’s really you?” Amenadiel said happily. “It worked, Chloe.”

“It is you.” Maze said scanning him head to toe.

“Can someone tell me why everyone keeps saying that?” Lucifer was getting angry again. “Two of you were also in this, how could you let her do this?”

“How can you leave for hell without me?” Maze hissed back.

“Brother, we have to take care of something.” Lucifer’s brother explained.

“Why? Can someone fill me in?” He asked, annoyed. “And Maze I left you here to look after the detective and her urchin. Not to lead to her rash decisions.”

“Lucifer, it was my idea. Don’t be mad at them. Two months back we thought you were back. You… he said he was bored and was back for a bit, he seemed just like you.” Chloe said quietly, her voice quite defeated.

“Who?” Lucifer asked then looking at the demon and the angel harshly asked again “Who?”

“Brother, who else could it be?” Amenadiel said.

“Michael!” Lucifer whispered his name. His brother tried to calm him putting a hand on his shoulder but Lucifer walked away from him to face Chloe again.

“Did he?” He asked her. Her face was guilty she was staring at the ground. “He looked just like you.”

“Did he sleep with you?” Lucifer’s face was vulnerable.

“No.”

Lucifer let a breath out. “He was nothing like you.” She continued. “He lied and terrorized Amenadiel and Maze by threatening to hurt people.” He gazed at them, they were guilty but Michael was the most powerful and vindictive of them all. He was capable of such things. Trixie or Charlie wouldn’t really matter to him. He knew that.

“He is evil.” She held his hand. This time he didn’t let go.

“Where is he now?” He asked while almost shivering in anger.

“He is away in Vegas for a case with Dan. He has no idea what’s going on here with us.” Chloe informed.

“Well, it’s time for my twin brother to be punished for his sins.” He said as his eyes turned red this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and reviews!


End file.
